Recuerdos de un famoso
by heros
Summary: Historia experimental que hice tras leer el Retrato de Dorian Grey, el relato está muy influido en él. Es una pequeña crítica al falso mundo del espectáculo.


" _**F**lashes, focos, entrevistas, miles de personas de personas gritando tu nombre e intentando imitarte, millones de admiradores intentan conseguir de ti: firmas, partes de tu ropa. Besos, signos, una mirada distraída tuya... Los guardaespaldas empujaban a la multitud para hacerte llegar al "cadillac" negro, en donde te esperaba una mujer diferente cada dos o tres días, dirigiste una sonrisa a tus seguidores, que caían desmayados a tus pies, hablaste con la prensa y finalmente, te despedías lanzando besos, abrazando a la gente y lanzando cumplidos que sabias que no ibas a cumplir, mientras te metías en el coche y te ibas por la avenida, estabas cansado de disfrutar de la fama y de crear una mascara de hierro que hacia impenetrable tu verdadera personalidad, volviste a sonreír estúpidamente a aquella mujer que únicamente te quería por la publicidad y el dinero para su futura carrera como actriz ( tuviste que aceptar resignado), apareciste en una fiesta Celebrada en tu honor ( ¿ Quien no se acuerda de los amigos que aparecían cuando eras una estrella y luego se olvidan de ti, cuando estas olvidado?) brindas por ti y por tu futuro, hablas con tus "leales" amigos sobre temas que no te interesan, llevas a la mujer a un lugar apartado y la besas... Todo sea por seguir siendo famoso_"

**T**e despertaste sobresaltado y recordabas tu vida como estrella, sabias de que estabas solo y olvidado, tus amigos te dejaron y tus más leales compañeros se fueron muriendo. Andaste lentamente por el salón, para ir a la cocina, y miraste tu reflejo en el espejo, tus ojos cansados no podían enfocar la habitación, viste aquella silueta que parecía decirte que te acercaras, lo hiciste.

Tenias ante ti el reflejo de tu antigua y aborrecida vida llena de éxitos y en el punto más culminante de tu carrera, siempre joven, imperturbable al tiempo... Alzaste el brazo y tocaste la fina lamina de vidrio, viste que la silueta se reía de ti y de la forma que envejeciste, él te mostraba una radiante sonrisa y una hilera de brillantes dientes blancos y te empezó a hablar:

-Veo, de que has recordado tu vida de famoso, Dorian– dijo, añadiendo un poco de sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

- ! No me lo recuerdes aquella vida, maldita sombra del demonio ! – estallaste en un pequeño ataque de ira y observaste como se reía ante ti - ! Además yo por lo menos tengo un nombre real y no una vieja silueta !

- No te olvides de que fuiste tú que me creastes y me ofreciste tu alma, yo solo te hice el favor de hacerte ser algo importante, te hiciste famoso por aquella estúpida serie.

- Si, pero destruiste mi antigua imagen, me alejaste de mis amigos...

- Ha sido lo más cercano a la vida, cuando hice aquello, y no me arrepiento por ello – rió de nuevo.

- Tú, tú, tú... –tartamudeabas de ira – me difamaste

- Si, seria una serie aburrida si no me hubiera aprovechado de ellas dos. ¿ Cómo se llamaban? – hizo una pequeña pausa teatral y te miró, parecía disfrutar de aquella oportunidad de insultarte –!Ah, sí, La tontaina de Maika y la estúpida de Rita, gracias a esto te hiciste famoso. Debo de decir que pude disfrutar de aquella ocasión.

- ! No ! – Gritaste lleno de furia – me utilizaste para hacer todo eso.

Al fin y al cabo, te hubieras podrido en aquella serie y en aquellas películas insulsas, si no hubiera sido por mí. ¿ Acaso quieres recordar lo que les hiciste a tus compañeros?

- Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú, me convertiste en un arrogante, con complejo de héroe y una persona muy vanidosa.

- Tu no era nada sin mí, solo hace falta ver en Internet como te recuerdan:

- ! No, con el nombre de Dorian, si no con elqueyo te bautizé! – se rió y cogiste una pequeña estatuilla de bronce, dispuesto a partir aquel maldito espejo, tus brazos temblaban de furia, la sangre hervía en tu cabeza.

- ! Te mataré !

- No puedes matarme, si lo haces, tú también morirás - notaste en su voz el sonido del pavor que mepezaba a hacer efecto en tu reflejo.

- !No me importa ! – alzaste el brazo y viste como se agazapaba de miedo.

- Recuerda aquella fama, puedo intentar a que vuelvas ha aquella vida. – intentó hacerte caer en el lado oscuro, tu brazo se acercó al espejo y viste como se convulsionaba deterror -! No me mates! Piensa en tus fans !

Demasiado tarde, el espejo se hizo añicos, disfrutaste de aquella muerte, pero sabias de que no solo habías matado ha aquella imagen, sino que ya estabas muerto, incluso antes de romper el cristal, sentiste como te desangrabas, la vista se nublaba, oíste la ultima risa de aquel recuerdo de la fama, caíste al frió suelo, moriste.


End file.
